Hard on the Outside, Sweet on the Inside
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: My third TFA Reader-Insert. This time, I put in Jazz, the cool Elite Guard Autobot and the reader as a punk. R&R! Rated T for some language.


Around Detroit, you were known as the girl who wasn't pushed around by anybody. You didn't take crap from no one, and you were the punk who scared most of the guys into running. You were who you were and you liked it.

Your name was (f/n) (l/n), and you ran the show in your gang. When it came to being the hardass, you filled that position nice and easy. No one ever questioned you, and when they did, boy, were they in for a loud surprise. You weren't like most girly girls with the clothing you wore. You wore mostly punk clothing with you (f/c) baggy jeans and tee-shirt, along with you (h/c) spiky hair which was partly covered by a (f/c) hat.

As before, not many guys impressed you. Most of them didn't like your badass demeanor, but who said that fate couldn't bring someone else? Someone that wasn't ever human? Someone who could change your ways...

That's how you met him. That's how you met your boyfriend Jazz.

-Flashback Session Time!-

You were ditching school as usual, but again, what sane high schooler wouldn't ditch school? You and your friend Maria were skating off and around Detroit, seeing it was getting boring before you two decided to head to the arcade. You were performing tricks on your (f/c) skateboard, grinding rails and such as you didn't realize one of your tricks landed on the road in the middle of oncoming traffic.

"Oh my gosh, (Name.)! Look out!" Your friend calls out as your (e/c) eyes widened as a large truck came into your vision. You tried to move as fast as you could, grabbing your things, realizing it might be too late. In a flash, your quickly scooped up into the air and was saved somehow. Your eyes closed, you slowly opened them, seeing you were safe.

"(Name.), you alright?!" Maria asked, not noticing the tall Autobot that had just saved you from certain death.

"I think so.." You said, breathing in and out a bit, slowly standing up, wobbling a bit.

"Careful there girl, you look shakened up a bit." The voice who saved you said as you then turned around, you face as red as a tomato itself. You saw this cute bot who had just saved your life, and you didn't know what to feel. He wore a bright blue visor to cover his optics and his voice, made you feel like you were on cloud nine.

"You alright though?" He asked, placing you down as you nodded quietly. "Yeah.. I'm fine.." You say, shrugging a bit as Maria came over, looking worried. "(Name.), boss, you cool?! Man, if he didn't shoe up, you could have been toast! A flat pancake!" She said as you sighed, covering her mouth, looking up at the bot again. "Thanks again.. Name's (Name.) by the way." You said as he smiled down at you. "Name's Jazz baby girl. Glad your safe. You two be careful now." He said, transforming and riding off. You stood there as Maria rode off without noticing you still standing.

Taking your chances, you decide to follow the bot, seeming to have sudden interest in him. You skated quickly, trying to keep yourself hidden at the same time. You skated more until you saw him stop near the entrance of the forest, transforming as you stopped, picking your skateboard up and following him in the forest. You stop, seeing him meditating under a tree, looking curious.

As you went to hide, you fall on part of your pants, face-planting on to the ground as you sighed lightly. "Yep.. That hurt.." Was all you could say before you heard his voice.

"(Name.)? Is that you?" Jazz asked as you quickly scurried to your feet, brushing yourself off. "Uh.. Yeah, its me." You say, walking out from your attempt to hide from him. "Did you follow me?" He asked, smirking as you puffed your cheeks out, looking away. "N-No! I did not follow you!" You said, feeling complete denial in yourself.

You knew that you did follow him, because truth be told, you liked him. Underneath your cold exterior, there was some warmness in your heart, trying to not show it to him. "Then why are ya here doll?" He asked you as your face brightened up suddenly, looking to him.

"B-Because I can! What, I can't come here in my spare time?!"

"I never said you couldn't, I'm just surprised someone like you has a thing for nature."

This causes you to stay still and quiet. Truth be told, there was a time when you were little when you came here whenever people picked on you. "Funny how I did.." You started as he looked at you, seeing you place your board down and sitting next to him lotus style. "I always came here with my little brother, (f/n), when we were little... He really enjoyed the peace and quiet." You said, starting to tear up a bit in your eyes.

"What happened to him?" Jazz asked, starting to feel bad, getting closer to you, his hand around you as you began to cry silently.

"I lost him... It was all my fault Jazz, I could've saved him! I could have, but I was weak and scared!" You said as you finally let your tears out. Never before have you cried, especially like this. You were bawling your eyes out before Jazz's finger gently stroked your cheek, wiping your tears away as you sniffled, all red from your tears.

"Its not your fault (Name.).. Don't blame yourself." He said to you as you looked up at him. He showed sympathy in his tone, gently picking you up and bringing you close as you nodded slowly. "OK.." You say lightly, wiping more tears from your eyes as you smiled a bit.

"Ya know, I never expected someone like you to show feeling. I thought most humans like you were cold and tough." Jazz said, trying to not sound offensive as you crossed your arms. "Some of us have feelings ya know.." You mention as he nodded his helm, kissing your cheek. "Yeah.. Your one of them." He said sweetly, causing you to blush more. A guy like this in your life, you thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. It was all real, and that made you happy.

-Bringing It Back To The Present!-

Its been a month since you and Jazz dated, and that made you happy. Sure, you had your up and down moments, but other then those, he was perfect. He was always there to cheer you up whenever you were down or you were just plain angry. That night, you snuck out past cerfew to head to the forest for some alone time. You had just gotten into another argument yet again with your mom, and you were too pissed to stay there, so you snuck out through your window.

You sighed in relief, a blanket wrapped around you as you wore your favorite (Insert favorite PJ attire here.) under the blanket. You were in the clear, at least you thought you were.

"Sneaking out past cerfew (Name.)?" A voice asked as you quickly turn around, seeing two blue optics looking at you as Jazz stepped out from the darkness. You sigh a big burst of relief. "Jazz, its just you... Thank goodness." You say as he sighed as well. "What happened this time?" He asked you curiously.

"My mom is a total.. Well, we argued, I got upset and left.." You say, sitting down on the ground under a tree as he walked over toward you, sitting near you. "And your just gonna sleep here by yourself?" He asked as you nodded slowly.

"Basically." You simply put it as he picked you up, placing you on his chest. "Then you get some rest babe.. I'll be here for ya." He said, smiling at you as you smiled back, slowly closing your eyes and falling asleep. He made you feel different then you were before. Sure, on the outside, you were a tough and cold girl, but with Jazz, you felt happiness and warmth on the inside, and you intended to be like that.


End file.
